Trying Something New
by Sweetness2015
Summary: The girls are off to college. Getting use to being on there own and trying new things like;love, trust, and a little fun. BellaxEmmett RosaliexEdward AlicexJasper LEMONS! Ugh ok I suck at summaries so just read it because you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back already with another story! I am happy about it, I really do love writing. **

**To everyone who stayed with me on the dramatic ride of Old Town New Me, I promise to you that this Emmett and Bella story won't have any cheaters, I know a lot of you were freaking out about that one. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, I am! **

**Oh also a really freaking awesome album that I can't stop listening to is called The Love Club by Lorde. I love the whole thing but I really love the songs Bravado and Royals, they just happen to be the first two songs. Ok, alright I am done talking! Enjoy! Xoxo**

**BPOV  
**"Bells, you ready to go?!" I heard Charlie yell. I took one last look at the room I had lived in for as long as I can remember.

"Yeah Dad!" I yelled back taking one last look and grabbing the last of my stuff. When I got down stairs Rose and Alice were basically bouncing with energy, mostly Alice, Rose was trying to calm her.

"Bella, can you believe all three of us, we graduated and going to U-DUB together?" Alice all but squealed. I could only shake my head and smile at the short stack.

"Yes, I know Ally we talked about it all night. Remember?" I asked, putting my jacket on and taking my coffee from Charlie.

"Alrighty girls, lets hit the road." Charlie said grabbing the last of our suitcases and heading out the door.

We helped put stuff up. The three of us were going to drive down in Rosalie's Jeep, with Charlie following in a new truck he bought me for my 17th birthday, and Kate would drive Alice's BMW. Alice's parents basically stepped out of her life when she turned 16 and concerned themselves with the social life so that's when Alice officially moved in. I took a final look at our Forks home and said a goodbye till we come home from break.

I think I could speak for us all when I say we were going to miss Charlie and Rosalie's mom Kate. Alice basically lived with us even though she lived next door. We have been best friends since the age of 3, that's the age Renee left, Charlie was a mess, and Alice's mom took care of me. I never really talk to Renee but she puts money in a bank account for me every month, that's as far as her motherly duties go. Rose's mom came into our lives when I was 13.

Charlie met Kate at the grocery store when he bumped into her grocery cart, the typical chick flick scene. I watched as they said their apologies, went through the introductions, and looked in each other's eyes. You could see an instant connection. It was broken when a tall, slim, blond beauty queen came up the aisle putting something in the cart. Her skin looked smooth and her blues eyes were bright and her blond hair was long and flowed down her back. She looked to be my age but her body seemed to develop way faster than mines or Ally's. I could only stare and wish I looked like her.

From that moment on our parents dated and hung out with each other a lot. This basically forced Rose and I to become friends. It was a good thing we became extremely close, including Alice, because a couple of years later Charlie and Kate announced they were getting married. We were all ready happy for them, they both deserved happiness after they went through divorces.

We were all sophomores in high school when they trusted us enough to stay home alone and take their honeymoon. Charlie assumed Alice's mom would check up on us. That was the biggest mistake ever, she left town thinking Charlie was till home and wouldn't mind checking on Alice. Rose was pretty popular among the Forks High population, so she decided to throw a party and everyone was invited.

"Rose that's not a good idea." I said once we got home and prepared for the party.

"Bella, Bella, sweet Bella, girl you gotta live some and get wild. Tonight could be the night you get Mike. You've basically eye fuck him every time you see him.

"Yeah Bella, come on have some fun." Alice said bringing in some drinks she took from her family liquor stash.

"I guess you're right but I'm a virgin I can't just give it up to Mike." I said shyly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you may be a virgin but you damn sure not innocent. You've been around me long enough to have a corrupted mind." Rosalie said with a wink and her pageant worthy smile.

Rosalie was bolder then Alice and I combined. She lost her virginity to a junior name Tyler, when we were freshman. She got drunk at a party she was invited to and the douche took advantage of her. The next morning when she realized what had happened, that next week at school she told him off in front of the whole cafeteria at lunch. Everyone loved Rose so they stuck up for her and Ty become the most hater guy at Forks High.

I guess that moment added to Rose's popularity because now seniors paid attention but she paid them no mind no wanting to get played again. He current boyfriend Eric was a sweet heart though and she finally let him get some a few weeks ago and they go at it when they can. Girls who wish they were her would call her slut but she wasn't. She has had three boyfriends if Jay from K5 counts.

The party was awesome when everybody got there. I tried to stay away from the alcohol but I ended up getting shit faced. The next morning I couldn't remember too much but I felt the ache between my legs. I freaked out when I realized what happened. Rose had warned me about this but I went ahead and did it. I was told I had sex with Mike. Let's just say I beat myself up for it but Rose and Alice helped me through it.

The week after the party Mike asked me out and I was extremely happy. We had sex a few times but we broke up at the end of junior year because he found interest in the school slut Jessica Stanley and her friend Lauren Mallory. I was heartbroken because I thought I loved him but my girls wouldn't let me sulk.

Both Rose and I were single and Alice was still in the same relationship from freshman year with some jack ass named Ben who thought he was better than everyone but he made Alice happy so we had to put up with him and his superior attitude. She gave him everything he wanted. When he was ready to have sex, they had it. Whenever he wanted to party he dragged her along. She was happy but both Rose and I could see right through him.

Their little bubble was popped senior year after having a fuck session Ben broke up with Alice and said he was going back to the girl before her, Angela. Rose and I were furious, us being the ones to speak our mind; Rose a little more than me, we called him out on his bullshit. Rose got a couple of football players to mess with him. From then on he and Angela avoided us like the plague. Over the years being with Rosalie and my experience with some stupid boys, I have become more guarded and I speak my mind if you like it or not.

A light tapping on my window brought me back from my trip down memory lane. When I realized we had arrived I quickly got out the car. It felt good to stretch after being in the car for a while. The campus was busy with everyone moving into their dorms. I was glad Charlie was able to talk Alice's parents into buying us an apartment that wasn't far from campus, it seemed to be crowded.

"Alright girls go get all your school stuff. Kate and I will be putting your stuff in the apartment and we'll see you when you all get done." Charlie said getting back in the car and driving off.

"God he is hot." I heard Rosalie whisper as a tall, lean guy walked by. He had full lips and his copper colored hair was all over the place.

"We just got here, keep your shit together." I said walking toward some girl with a U-DUB shirt on.

"Hey, excuse me can you show me where to get my schedule and books?" I asked.

She smiled. "Hey, I am Jane. If you just keep straight down the side walk and to your left. That's where you can get what you need."

"Whoa Jane Volturie?" I heard yelled from behind me.

"Rosalie?" Jane asked her eyes big and wide. For the first time I heard Rosalie squeal. She ran over to Jane and wrapped her long arms around her. There was a bunch of I can't believe this and oh my goshes. Alice and I were standing there awkwardly not knowing to stay or walk away.

"Bella, Alice come here!" Rose yelled even though we were just a few feet away. "This is Jane! Before I moved to Forks, I lived in New York. Jane and I were best friends even though she is older. We tried to talk as often as possible but that kind of didn't work. This is so exciting, like OMG!" Rose said still out of her usual character.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Rose here is my number." Jane said scribbling her number down on a piece of paper. "We can all get together and I can introduce you guys to some friends."

"That would be nice. I am going to go get my stuff and head to the apartment. It was really nice meeting you." I said smiling and walking off. Alice called after me and I slowed down a bit so she could catch up.

"Well that was awkward." Alice mumbled.

"Yes and very weird to see Rosalie act like you do on a day to day bases." I replied

Alice gasped "I am not like that every day!" Her face really serious except her lips that twitched while she tried to hold back a smile. I went ahead and laughed and she did too. Then a huge guy bumped into me

"Hey asshole watch where you're going!" I yelled. He turned. He might have been a bunch of muscle but his face wasn't intimidating. He was very cute, no, handsome very handsome, or really beautiful but in a manly way. He had deep brown eyes and curly brown hair. His smile was to die for.

"I'm sorry but maybe next time you should watch where you're going." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, freaking assshole." I said walking away quickly towards the registration building.

"Hey slow down, he was cute why did you get feisty with him?" Alice asked

"Because I can have a bitch fit if I want to and that was a bitch fit worthy moment." I replied shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Bella, you will be alone for like forever I swear if you don't let your defenses down." Alice said

"I've dealt with too many idiots to let my 'defenses down'." I said air quoting Alice. We made it to the building and got the stuff we needed. Rose was coming in as we were leaving.

"You little bitches could have waited on me." Rose said loud not caring who heard.

"No we couldn't. You would have been talking all day. I am ready to unpack and relax some." I said about to go out the door.

"Well can you wait on me now?" Rose asked giving her best pouting face. Alice and I both grumbled fine and waited for the blond beauty.

Waiting for Rose seemed to take forever, but when 'Mr. I'll openly have a sex hair and not give a fuck what anyone thinks', walked in I knew Rosalie would flirt, flip her hair, and have him in her pants before we know it. I didn't have time to wait for them. It was just my luck the asshole walked in behind sex hair.

I won't lie, he is very attractive. Is strong, muscular build was very appealing. I knew his hair would slide right through my fingers as I pulled at it and massaged his scalp, while his big cock slipped in and out of me. _Holy shit, Bella what was that. Get your shit together. You don't know him and you have no chance with him._

I looked down at what I was wearing. My favorite band t-shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. I didn't stand out. I bet he went with girls like Rosalie he just seemed like that kind of guy. I took a deep breath, cleared my brain of the tall cutie and started to walk out the building with Alice following.

"Hey, hey you! Wait, wait, come back here!" I heard yelling from behind me not caring who it was because they didn't have a need to talk to me. Out of my peripherals I saw Alice stop, confusion written on her face. I decided to turn around, to find the sex god running toward Alice and me. For some reason I felt embarrassed and felt my cheeks heating up from the blush that was currently present on my face. I quickly fixed that and went into bitch mode.

"Can I help you?" I asked my best 'what the fuck do you want' face on

"Yeah you can." His deep voice rattled in my brain as he winked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Look shithead I don't have all day what do you want?" I retorted quickly not thinking before speaking but that didn't affect him.

"That dirty mouth of yours, tsk, tsk…Very sexy." He started but stopped as my glare was fixated on him. I fought myself internally so the energy I felt between us wouldn't put me in full girl gush mode.

"Um, I mean, I…I just brought you your schedule that you left there. So Isabella Marie Swan, it's very beautiful. Oh by the way I am Emmett Cullen." He replied with a very sexy smile, his dimples making him even more irresistible but I was already on bitch mode I couldn't soften up because he had gorgeous smile, a beautiful hair.

"It's just Bella and you shouldn't read other people's stuff." I said trying to yank the paper from his hand but he pulled it away. A averaged height blond guy snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Emmett stop being a pest." Whoever this guy said is a southern drawl and southern girl would love. "I'm sorry, my name is Jasper Whitlock. Adopted brother of the big teddy bear here." Jasper said giving me my paper and giving a smile towards Alice.

"Hey whats your name?" He asked. Alice just stood there gaping at him, her eyes roaming his body. I nudged her so she would say something.

"Um I am Mary Alice Brandon but I, I um." Alice replied, her cheeks turning red.

"She goes by Alice." I quickly added it in for her sense she seemed to be tongue tied at the moment.

"Well Ms. Brandon, you are one pretty lady." Jasper replied reaching for her hand and kissing it.

"Jazz, dude what in the world man! You're kissing up to a pretty girl and messing up my game with Bella here." Emmett said pushing Emmett and giving me the smile that made me melt.

"Sorry to break it to you Cullen but you had no 'game' to get me." With that I turned on my heels and walked towards the car. I swayed my hips a bit more than usual for extra effect. I may be playing hard to get but I actually want to get to know Emmett and get lost in his dreamy eyes.

I was standing by the car for at least 5 minutes when my two best friends walked over laughing and talking. I kept hearing Jasper this and Edward that. These people are just getting to college and have already found a love interest. _You would too if you tried living a little and stop protecting yourself from everything and everybody. _I told myself and I was right, I needed to live a little.

"Bells! I met the perfect guy! His hair is fucking amazing. He is like sex on legs. He has a broad build but he is too bulky. When he touched me there was like a surge of energy busting through us. Don't get me started on his smile." Rosalie gushed as we got in the car. I just sipped on my water and nodded my head.

"Name?" I asked

"Edward Cullen. His name even sounds sexy!" She yelled out. I almost choked on my water.

"Cullen? Is he related to Emmett Cullen?" I said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I just me him when I ran into Alice and some hunk she was talking too with a sexy southern accent. Why?" Rosalie said giving me sideways glances.

Alice squealed. "Emmett Cullen has a thing for Bella, she has a thing for him but she wanted to be bitchy today. Anyway she totally likes him! I just know she does. I knew coming to U-Dub would be a wonderful idea!" Alice said squealing some more.

Yes, coming to U-Dub was a fantastic idea. I knew that I had to loosen up a bit. I couldn't be a secret bad ass. Maybe I should let my good girl side go on break and live a little. As we pulled up to our apartment, I started working on a way to live a little, let myself go, and try something new.

* * *

**Ok what do you think so far? Do you like it? Yes, no maybe? Oh heads up because I am back in school and I have another story I am working on, updates for now will come far and few BUT mostly because I love writing I will update on the weekends! Please review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok don't hate me but this chapter is short...I am also sorry it is taking so long to update but school is time consuming so stay with me I am trying! So go one and enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The whole ride to the apartment was talk about boys. I didn't contribute much to the conversation, how could I when the two love birds were talking none stop about the Cullens. I wasn't really listening I was day dreaming about Emmett's dimples and smile. His broad shoulders and dark curly hair. I could stay away from him but I knew I didn't want to do that. We pulled up to a gate and Rosalie punched in the code Kate text to us.

I was actually surprised to see Alice's parents got us such an expensive apartment that was gated but then again Charlie does this weird mind thing where people do everything he wants them to do. I was actually happy about having our own apartment instead of being in dorms. We quickly got out and went inside to the elevator. I swear the lobby looks like a hotel and the workers make you feel welcomed. Our apartment is on the second floor so getting or stuff up shouldn't be too bad. When we got to the door it was ajar so we just went on in.

"Holy fucking shit!" Rosalie yelled. Alice stepped in beside her and screamed.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled when I stepped in and instantly covered my eyes. Charlie and Kate where fucking on our couch, in our apartment, with the door partially open. Kill me now! This wasn't exactly the first time but you could expect these two to have some respect since this is our place! The three of us looked at each other, grabbed our stuff, and ran down the hall.

We decided to figure out which rooms we wanted and started unpacking. We already had furniture moved in a couple of days ago. My room was at the end of the hall. We all had our own full bathroom and there was a guest room on the other side of the apartment with a full bath also. Maybe our parents could have used that room but no, I guess not.

I was just finishing making my bed when Charlie knocked and walked in.

"Well I am glad you have on clothes dad." I said setting my mac on my desks and turning it on.

He grunted. "Well you know your old man, he likes to get down." He replied smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Dad that is disgusting."

"Sorry kid. Look Kate and I went to the grocery store and everything so the kitchen is stocked. Also there is a jar in the cabinet with money for a rainy day. I am telling you this because my other girls have shopping issues." He said shrugging, giving me the knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah I know dad the girls like to splurge and I am the responsible one when it comes to money." I said giving down the run down of the speech he was about to give.

"There you go kiddo. Look me and Kate are going to go check into our hotel give you girls some alone time." Charlie said walking out and I followed behind. Everyone was in the living room chatting away. I see nobody was sitting on the couch. I know I wasn't not until it was disinfected and all that.

"Alright girls, behave and we will see you in the morning for breakfast." Charlie said kissing us all on the head and Kate giving us hugs before they left.

"Well that was an interesting way for breaking in our first apartment." Rosalie sighed, rubbing her eyes roughly like that would erase the disturbing images in her head.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The only thing that made it worse than the time they were doing it in the kitchen is this our home." Alice said staring at the couch with disgust.

"You guys do realize we either get a new couch or disinfect the sucker?" I said thinking about our first option more than the second.

"NO! That couch goes perfect with the color of the room and it will be hard to find. Just spray it or something." Alice yelled out scaring us.

"Alrighty then. What shall we do then ladies?" I asked

"Jane says there is a party at her place and she lives a few minutes away from us and we are invited, so let's go to that!" Rose says basically humping the air while Alice danced along to the imaginary music these two hear.

"You guys go right ahead I think I will just hang around Seattle some get reacquainted with the place." I said

"No Bella, you remember the last time you walked around Seattle by yourself." Rosalie replied her tone turning serious and her hip thrusting movements stopped.

"Rosalie I used pepper spray on the guy, he didn't have a chance to do anything. I guess I felt like I was being followed so I prepared there is nothing to worry about." I said sitting on the other chair in the living room.

"We'll come with." Alice said squeezing in beside me.

"No you want to go to the party and I am not going to be the reason you don't." I said

"Ugh Bella you are an ass! Just come to the party, get laid by Emmett, and live happily ever after." Rosalie said back to humping the air and Alice adding sound effects.

"Guys, really?!" I asked blushing because I imagined Emmett doing this to me. I quickly got up and ran to the door and walking out to get away from my best friends. I bumped into something hard, I braced myself for the fall but an arm wrapped around my waist catching me.

"Dang girl, we gotta stop meeting like this." The voice of the man of my fantasies rang out. I groaned at the fact I just made myself look like a dumb ass. I looked at his eyes as he looked into mine deeply, his smile as bright as ever, and he pulled me closer. I put my hands on his chest pushing back.

"Want to let me go asshole?" I asked

"Yup there she goes." Emmett's smile getting wider

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"The feisty you who likes to call me asshole and fucker." He said getting closer and whispering in my ear. "Even though I wouldn't mind fucking you." He whispered and stepped back. I think I need a change of panties.

"Why are you even here? Are you stalking me Cullen?" I asked scowling at myself for letting him get to me.

"I should be asking you that. I live right over there moved in last week." He said pointing behind him.

"You're fucking kidding me." I muttered.

"Not kidding at all." He said chuckling while I mentally kicked myself. "I am guessing you know someone who stays here too?" His head chocked to the side as he waited for a response.

"If you must know, my best friends and I just moved in today." I said. He took steps toward me and I took steps back till my back hit the wall and his face was a few inches away from mines. He smells so good.

"Looks like fate has brought us together…Isabella." Emmett said. I think I just had an orgasm with the way he just said my name.

"Bella! Well I be damned. Hello Mr. Cullen. Where is that sexy brother of yours?" Rosalie asked ignoring the fact Emmett has me up against the wall.

"He went to the store, he should be back soon. Bella, see you later. Rosalie is it?" He asked, she nodded and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you my brother must like you because he has talked about you none stop. See you ladies later." He replied walking into his apartment.

I looked at Rose and she looked at me.

"Details…Now."

* * *

**Isn't it a little early for Emmett to say such dirty things or is it? But can you blame Bella, Emmett is so fuckable! Anywho please review, they make me happy and when I am happy I update! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

When we got back in Alice must have sprayed the couch and she now had a sheet covering it. She walked back in with a few beers and sat down. She patted the seat beside her that was in the middle. Just like Charlie could basically control minds, Alice always knew something before you even said anything.

"So what happened with Cullen?" Alice asked

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

"I heard the words asshole and his voice so I knew something was going to happen I didn't interrupt like the friendly cockblocker over there." She replied glancing at Rose.

"Shut your trap pixie. I was just making sure our lovely friend here wasn't attacked…In the bad way." Rosalie replied. "So do tell sweet Bella why you were pinned to the wall with Emmett centimeters away from your face."

Alice gasped. "You dirty little whore! Were you trying to get it on in public?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I went out to get some air and away from you two lunatic as you acted out some porn scene. Then I just happened to bump into Emmett. He just happened to say Isabella and I still think I need to change panties. He also just happens to live across the hall with his brothers Edward and Jasper." I said but was interrupted by the screams of my best friends.

They both were asking all kinds of questions and talking over one another. Like usual I just sat there until they got it all out of their system.

"So what we're saying here is the hottest guys ever, that just happen to be the loves of our lives, live right across the hall from us? This is unbelievable." Rosalie said, saying the last part more to herself and not the group.

"Bella." Alice said yanking on my arm. "This is amazing! I just know by looking in Jasper's eyes he is the one! This was meant to be, if it wasn't then we wouldn't all be going to the same school or living right across from one another." She finished her speech with a sigh.

"Look guys…" I say standing up and giving them my best 'I am serious look.'

"This may be fate for you but this isn't for me. Emmett isn't for me no matter how attractive he is. I am sure I am just a target for him, once the chase is over and I give in, he will just throw me away like yesterday's news. I don't have time for that and I won't fall for some little fling and have a broken heart. We just got here can we not have time to settle in before you think about relationships and all that bullshit?" I asked trying to slow down my breathing after my speech.

"Bells why are you so guarded? This isn't you, I know you. You are care free and easy going, you are like the easiest girl to talk to and sometimes you throw caution to the wind. You don't care what other people think and you just like to have fun. Is there something you aren't telling us?" Rose asked, always perceptive.

I sighed and sat back down. I've never told anyone but I guess I should tell my best friends. I had planned on it but I didn't know how to bring it up.

"Um well you guys remember when we went to La Push and hung out with Jake and his friends?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah?" They both asked

"Well, that's when I met Jake's older brother Paul. Do you remember when I would go hang out a lot with Angela before the whole Eric thing went down?" I asked never looking up.

"Bella, just tell us." Rose's stern voice made me look up.

"I use to date Paul, even though he was a freshman in college. We would talk all night and go out on dates. Angela was just my cover story we never really hung out much. For a long time Paul wanted to have sex but I wasn't ready to do it after I had given so much to Mike and he threw everything we had away. So our one year anniversary came around and I decided I was ready."

"I had prepared everything like waxing and all of that. We went out to dinner and had a great time. When we got home we had sex, it was better than Mike but wasn't as fulfilling as I was hoping because I thought I loved him."

"That's pretty sad but it doesn't explain why." Rose commented before I finished.

"Well we did it a couple of more times, then he stopped calling and texting back. Whenever I would see him he wouldn't even acknowledge me and would look away like I wasn't there. I thought I did something wrong so I went to talk to him to fix things." I stopped, taking my time so I wouldn't get emotional because it hurt sometimes when I thought about it.

"Bells…"Alice soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I walked in on him shoving his dick down some whore's throat. When he saw me he didn't push her off or nothing just smirked at me and kept going. He was an asshole and I never realized it till then. So when Charlie and everyone thought I was sick around July, I was really heartbroken. When I went out with you guys a week or so later I felt better and from that day on I promised myself I wouldn't be used and thrown away." I said feeling better now that someone finally knew.

They both hugged me before saying anything and I saw Alice wiping away tears and Rose giving a sad look.

"Well that cannot stop you from getting to know Emmett. He is a good guy and you need to give him a chance." Rose said. "Before you say it, we won't push you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks guys." I said smiling genuinely thankful for them.

"I swear if you keep something like that away from us again, you will regret it missy." Alice said pointing a little finger in my face.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said pushing the finger out my face and got up to stretch. There was a knock at the door and decided I would answer to escape the pixie's anger. I stood on my tip toes to look out the peephole to see who was there. I wasn't expecting them and I don't think I really want to see them but I don't want to be rude either.

"Hello. How can I help you?" I asked trying to sound formal.

"Bella, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Edward Cullen and I believe you have met Jasper and Emmett." Edward replied with the same formal tone.

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you too." I said with a smile

"Bells who is at the door? Rose wants to…" Alice asked as she came up behind me and stopped midsentence.

"Hey Alice." Jasper said looking longingly at Alice.

"Hello Jasper." Alice replied in a whisper.

"What are you two doing…Oh my, hey there Edward." Rose purred. For the longest everyone stared at each other and I looked everywhere but at Emmett. It was a very awkward situation.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Would you all like to come in or something?"

The love birds nodded their heads and quickly walked in and left Emmett and I standing there as I closed the door. I walked ahead of him into the living room. Each little couple were sitting close together and talking. I decided to escape to the kitchen.

I was thinking about what Rose said and I am attracted to Emmett, like really attracted to him. I can't miss out on something that could be good just because Paul hurt me. I want to take it slow and if that's not how he wants it then we can't be more than friends.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing?" Emmett's deep voice that oozes sexiness asked.

"Um nothing, whats up?" I asked

"Everyone wants to get some food but if you don't want to go I don't mind just hanging out here with you."

I thought about it, I wouldn't mind being here alone with him too but I don't think I was ready for that. "No its fine, I don't mind going." I said and saw a hint of sadness flicker in his eyes but changed when his beautiful smile lit up his face.

"Guys baby girl is going!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I frowned at the name he just called me.

"Don't call me baby girl, got it?" I asked

"My bad maybe I'll stick to beautiful." He replied with a wink and walked out. I blushed. This boy has gotten to me already.

I didn't know where we were going but I went ahead and grabbed my coat and phone. We all filed out of the apartment and I locked the door. The others went ahead and Emmett stayed with me until I finished.

"So Bella, you sure you don't want to ditch everybody and just hang out me and you?" Emmett asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I slid from under is hold and walked a few steps ahead of him.

"Whats up with you trying to get me alone?" I asked over my shoulder. I felt his eyes on me, I knew what he wanted but he wasn't getting it from me.

"You know you want this and I know I want you." He replied running his hands down his chest and humping the air while waggling his eyebrows. He looked childish, all I could do was laugh and shake my head at him. I rolled my eyes to wrap up my disapproval of is little show and walked away.

The other four were already in a black SUV. When Emmett patted the hood, I assumed it was his. He slid into the driver's side and I had to figure out where to sit. Rose and Edward were all the way in the back, with Alice and Jasper in the middle. Of course there was room but did I really want to be in the midst of these couples to be? I think not so I jumped up front with Emmett.

As he started the car, it seemed like some hip hop was playing. I didn't expect them to be the hip-hop kind of people, maybe Emmett, I am not 100% but it doesn't seem that way. Everyone but Emmett and I were in our own little bubble, maybe it was because I was scared of giving someone like Emmett a try or I just didn't want to initiate anything. I felt his eyes on me from time to time as I looked out the window and enjoyed the always wet Seattle.

We pulled into a parking lot at the side of the building. It was a bar I think I had seen before with my many visits to Seattle. I stayed to the back of the group to stay away from Emmett, just being in close proximity affected me…no contact was needed. We didn't stop at the front for the hostess to sit us, we followed Emmett to the back of the bar and sat at a large booth.

Once again I had to sit by Emmett, I guess it's time to move on any fears of being heart broken. At this rate I will be head over heels for the tall muscular hunk that I wouldn't mind having his probably long and thick cock fill me up. I think I audibly moaned.

"You ok beautiful?" Emmett whispered in my ear, his warm breath hitting my neck didn't help. I felt the blush spread up my cheeks and Emmett smirked like he knew he had an effect on me. I didn't respond just picked up the menu and studied it. I felt Emmett put his arm around me and I involuntarily leaned into him.

"Bells, what you getting?" Rose asked. She startled me I kind of forgot she was here especially with Emmett touching me, the world was dead to me.

"Um, I think hot wings, loaded potato skins, and a beer. You?" I asked after reading off what I wanted.

"Damn." Emmett said looking at me in awe and it made me blush once again.

"Well Bella you've shocked my brother into silence for the first time ever." Edward said approvingly. I didn't know what I did wrong, I am sure confusion was clearly written on my face.

Jasper chuckled. "Bella you actually ordered food and Emmett's usual at any bar. He always complains about the girls he takes out never eats and I think you are what he is looking for." Jasper said with a southern drawl and a wink.

"Oh." Was all I manage to get out while looking down.

"I didn't take you as the type to each so much." Emmett finally spoke.

"Yeah Bella eats whatever she wants and she gains no weight. I swear she burns that shit off the minute she _swallows_." Rose said, putting enfaces on swallow. I am sure I turned red in .5 seconds. I was thankful the waitress walked up.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" a pretty brunette girl said way too enthusiastically. She had on the usual skimpy bar outfit. I didn't like the way she looked at Emmett and eye fucked him. I knew I was giving her the bitch glare but I shouldn't Emmett wasn't mine or is he? The belly flipping, heart racing, longing feeling I got when he touched me is undeniable, I wanted him but did he want more than sex from me.

"Yeah, Bella here wants hot wings, loaded potato skins, and a beer and I will have the exact same thing." Emmett said. It was hot the control he took ordering my food.

"What kind of beer do you want?" She asked looking at Emmett never acknowledging my presence.

"Do you guys have Vitamin R, if not I will take Samuel Adams?" I asked. She glanced at me and back at Emmett.

"Samuel Adams it is." She said and took everyone's order.

When she walked away there was some conversation going on and I laughed a little. I grabbed Emmett's thigh as my body tensed and he walked in. I was hoping he didn't notice me. When I looked back in his direction he was walking towards me smiling. Shit, shit, fuck me. What the hell?!

_He_ walked right up to the table and I heard Alice gasp and I know Rose was giving him her famous bitch glare. I squeezed Emmett's knee hard like it would make _him _disappear. When I realized what I was doing I stopped and started rubbing his thigh.

_He_ still was muscular, with his jet black hair, and tanned olive skin. _He_ still wore that arrogant smirk but it no longer affected me like it used to. If anything it discussed me.

"Hey Bella." _His_ voice brought back memories I didn't want to remember.

"Paul." I replied with a head nod, my hand was back to squeezing the hell out of Emmett's thigh.

"How ya been girl? Can I get a hug or something it been so long." He said smiling like I didn't catch him cheating on me, well at least had his dick shoved down some whore's throat as he fucked her mouth.

"I've been fine but I doubt I want to hug you." I said flatly, leaning closer into Emmett.

"Bells, are you still mad about that? It's been so long, we need to catch up." He replied with a wink. Emmett growled, I felt the vibration through his chest. Paul just smirked.

"Want to introduce me to everybody?" He asked staring at Rose's boobs.

"Hey ass hole eyes up." Rose snapped before flipping him off.

"Oh feisty, I like that." Paul said using his 'sexy voice', licking his lips, and winking. Emmett's hand hit Edward's chest just as he was about to lunge across the table.

"Leave, you're ruining our triple date." I said intertwining my fingers with Emmett's hand that was draped over my shoulders.

Paul scoffed and looked Emmett up and down. "See you around baby girl, I'll make sure we get together soon." He replied walking off waiving. I mumble about him under my breath.

I didn't realize my fingers were still intertwined with Emmett's until the food came. Everything about him was inviting, his sent, his warmth, his muscles, his smile, his voice, everything. It was easy to be around him nothing was forced it was just natural. Conversation was easy and we all laughed and drank.

I knew from that moment on I would give Emmett a chance, I wouldn't make it easy but I know I want him.

* * *

**So how have you guys been? Me? I have been busy but I do appreciate you guys sticking around waiting for updates even though it is taking a while. School is stressful but I am kicking its ass! Anyway please review you know how they make me feel...All happy and what not and when they are good I do a little happy dance. *Whoa did I just tell you that?* Guess I did. Lets forget I said anything! Until next time xoxoxo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT UP?! Yeah go read the chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Conversation flowed easily and the food was really good. Emmett is a great guy very smart, he likes math and wants to be an architect. I personally can't see anything sexier than Emmett planning and building just about anything. He said he chose UDub because his best friend's brother, Peter said the girls here were wonderful. He went on to say Pete was right because here he is with the most beautiful girl. I being the blushing type, I blushed and looked away from his bright smile.

I found out he is 6 months older than me and he thought it was funny and that he could be the boss of me. I was a little drunk and when I got drunk my mouth said whatever it wanted before letting my brain think if it should say it or not.

"We'll see who the boss is when I get you in bed." I whispered. He looked shocked but smiled and shook his head. I think I expected him to say something back but he didn't.

"Hey Em, sorry but we are about to close." A girl with beautiful, dark curly hair said.

"Sorry Nadia, we'll be going." Emmett said putting some cash on the table and we got up.

"Guys I know this bumping party wanna go?" Rose asked her voice was different, I knew she had a few too many drinks too. I swear to you Emmett was the only sober one.

"Count me out guys I just want to go home and relax." I whined laying into Emmett's side as we walked out.

"I'll take you guys to the party and take Bells home. Is that ok with you Bella?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head as we headed to the car.

"Wait, Bella!" Paul yelled. Emmett turned around with me and never let me go. "Hey baby girl I wanted to give you my number so we can hang out when your body guard isn't around." He looked over at Emmett and back at me. Emmett snatched the paper and ripped it up in his face.

"My Bella won't be calling you or hanging out with you. So I would like for you to leave her the fuck alone." Emmett said harshly, pulling me in closer to him.

"She can make her own decisions big boy, so back off, I was talking to Bella anyway not your big ass." Paul replied with the same harshness.

"Edward, take her to the car." Emmett yelled and I felt Edward come up behind me.

"No!" I yelled. "Emmett come on, Paul isn't worth your time, I wasted enough of my time on him lets go." I said tugging on his arm until he walked away. "He seriously isn't worth it." I said looking up at Emmett. He looked deep in thought and didn't seem to be listening to me.

The ride to Jane's was relatively quiet beside Rose giving instructions. Emmett still seemed pissed but I don't know why it wasn't a big deal. The party goers hoped out and Emmett drove off. I glanced at him frequently to seem if he had relaxed some but he didn't.

We pulled up to the gate, he punched in the code, and we went in. He parked and got out quickly, came to my side, and helped me out. I sobered up a little after the bar incident but my brain was still fuzzy, so when I asked him to come to my room it was because I wasn't thinking clearly. He looked at me for a while like he was trying to figure me out, which probably wasn't an easy task. He eventually gave up and followed in behind me. I offered him a drink but he declined. I took two aspirin and drank a Gatorade in hopes to help with the headache I felt forming.

When I got to my room Emmett was laying on my bed his arms behind his head. He looked sleep but his eyes popped open when I closed the door. I heard rustling behind me as I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts.

"You don't have to move, I am just going to put on something more comfortable." I told him before turning around and heading to the bathroom. I missed the Emmett at the restaurant this one was sad and depressing.

I stepped out and he was still lying there but without a shirt and in gym shorts. He was one of those guys I guess wearing shorts under his pants. I didn't really care though because his muscular chest was asking to be rubbed. His perfectly chiseled, stone like abs and arm muscles were making me salivate like a dog in heat. I don't think I can lay down beside him without touching him.

He smirked a knowing smirk like he knew he was getting to me, he was. He patted the side beside him and pulled the covers back for me. I thought it was sweet he was staying on top of the covers to prevent some sexy time that shouldn't happen…yet. I climbed in and left space in between us. He obviously wasn't having it he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I had to be wearing the silliest smile as I melted into him and it felt so right.

It was a nice quiet as we enjoyed one another's presence, no words were spoken and the only sounds were our light breathing. He ran his fingers through my hair and it felt amazing. I was so close to falling asleep but I didn't want to miss this.

"Bella…" Emmett said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Whats the story with that jackass?" he asked his tone venomous. I hesitated not knowing if I should tell him. Fuck it, I went ahead and told him. He was a good listener, he let me rant and he let me cry and he just held me. I hadn't really gotten it all out but I felt relieved after it all, I owed Emmett because of him I was able to just let it all go.

"He was a real ass for letting you go. Based on the time we've spent together tonight I can tell you're something special and if it was me I wouldn't let you out of my sight. You are beautiful and mysterious and I just love how feisty you can be. On top of that you actually eat! Like real fucking food, most girls don't even know what is like to eat anymore, shit is fucked up." He rambled on about girls who don't eat. He kept me laughing and I loved that about a guy.

"I really like you Bella." He said lowly I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked just to hear him say it again.

"I really like you Isabella." He whispered in my ear getting a shiver from me in return.

"I really like you too." I replied leaning into him more I just couldn't get enough of him.

"That's good." He whispered and kissed my head. I think my heart has been given to this man. He is so sweet and caring. Then he is funny, outgoing, and just super fun to be around. Then he is ready to defend your honor no matter the cost. I love this boy. Wait! Love? No it's been a long day, stop that Bella stop! It's the alcohol talking I just know it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. He flipped us over and pinned me to the bed, my heart rate was going up by the second, I am sure he could hear it.

"I want to be your friend first. I then want to take you out and get to know you, even though I have learned a lot tonight. I want to be able to enjoy me and you time without our friends and family around. I then want to make you mine. I want to make sure you want this just as much as I do and I definitely don't want to rush you into anything. I honestly wait for you forever if I had to." He finished looking me in the eye intensely.

"Are you sure about that? Is this more than wanting to get in my pants?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Damn who do you think I am some player? Yeah I flirt with girls but I've only been with like 3 other girls and the last one took my heart out, ripped it, shredded it, and stomped on that shit till there was nothing left." He sighed. "No beautiful, this is more than sex. I want you because you're smart, funny, sweet, feisty, and let me not forget sexy as hell. The fact you eat is like a hell yes for me! Bella I just met you but I feel a connection with you like no other and I be damned if I make a stupid mistake and let you slide away." He finished his speech and smiled down at me.

I returned the smile. "Emmett that was sweet but I don't know…" He quickly got off of me and sat at the other side of the bed.

"Em, no let me finish…Get your ass closer to me." I said pouting for affect. He slid closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Like I was saying, I don't know how long I can just be your friend, even though I don't give a fuck about titles." I said rubbing the arms that held me in a tight embrace.

"I love it when you cuss, just does something to me." He replied, burying his head in the side of my neck, inhaling my scent in deeply or at least that what it sounded like. "Damn you smell good."

"I like your scent too." I replied giggling. His laughter vibrated through me.

"Thanks beautiful." I loved that, I don't think I would get tired of him calling me that.

We talked all night long into the early morning hours. I think I fell asleep first. It didn't matter because I fell asleep in Emmett's arms with a smile on my face. Being with him was as easy a breathing. He is full of surprises and I love that about him.

I've fallen hard and I've fallen fast and Emmett is the same way. I couldn't wait to become his official girlfriend.

* * *

**Hey yall! What did you think of Emmett's little speech? Was it sweet? Is Emmett too sensitive for your taste? Ha! Well you just wait he is full of surprises! What do you think about Bella? Hmm? Anything? Ok I am going to leave you alone and let you review. I am seriously addicted to those things so give them to me people…GIVE THEM TO ME! Alright Bye! XOXOXO**


End file.
